Kiss It Better
by Livan Drama Lover
Summary: Fem Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsumi comes to seirin high school to be their new manager and help them beat the Generation of Miracles but not as Kuroko Tetsumi but as Haninozuka Tetsumi, wife to our cute Honey-senpai. Tetsumi and Honey-senpai in love and in the family way. How would our Generarion of Miracles take this new change! or even her new teammates!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any shape of form Kuroko no basket.

Fem Kuroko Tetsuya = Kuroko Tetsumi

Pairing: Kuroko Tetsumi X Haninozuka "Honey" Mitsukuni

Crossover: Kuroko no Basket x Ouran High School Host Club

Kiss it better

Chapter 1

Kuroko wanted to run, to hide, wanted to do anything to be away from there. She did not want to see Ogiwara face because if she did, she knows what she would see and it filled her with shame and guilt for not being able to stop what her own teammates did to her sun, the boy who loved basketball with his whole heart, the boy who also made her love basketball.

As she watches Ogiwara break, she also felt her love for basketball break with him, for how can she love something that broke the boy that made her love it.

For the first time, as she saw her teammates celebrate their monstrous victory, she hated them, hated the monster they have become, the monsters that made her hate something she loved so dearly.

So, Kuroko left, for the first time she turns her back to her teammates just like they did to her months ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she finally returns home, Kuroko could no longer hold her feelings and she finally broke down. Crying heartbreaking wails as she covers her face.

Her grandmother, hearing her grandchild, who normally is so compose, crying immediately run to her

"oh god, Tetsumi. What's wrong honey!" as she hugged Kuroko trying to calm her down.

"I can't do this anymore, they broke Ogiwara, and they did not even care! They made me hate basketball so much!" said Kuroko as she clung to her grandmother, crying her little heart out.

"I don't want to go back! Please, I don't want to see them, I can't go back to that school again" Kuroko wail to her grandmother

"Don't worry Tetsumi, tomorrow morning I would go to Teiko and inform them that you would finish online, you would never have to see them again or step in that school ever again" she said to her granddaughter.

Ever since her only son died along with his wife, when Tetsumi was just a baby, she has raise their daughter into a young woman they would be proud of and she would not let anything or anyone ruin her granddaughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(3 months later)

Kuroko sat in front of her grandmother, very seriously, she had seen the letter the Haninozuka Family has send to her grandmother.

Kuroko knew about the Haninozuka family, she has heard stories of how her grandmother, the only daughter of the Morinozuka Family was set to marry their heir at her sixteen birthday but broke her engagement when she fell in love with Kuroko's grandfather.

Not many daughters were born into the Morinozuka family, that's why Kuroko birth was such a miracle because normally a girl will be born every five generation and became the reason they always tend to marry into the Haninozaka family, as it has been tradition seen the master-servant relationship was broken when the marriage between the families came to be.

Kuroko knew that her grandmother felt guilty for breaking the engagement, after all it was her duty to her family.

"Oba-chan, I saw the letter the Haninozuka family send you" Kuroko started

"oh, Tetsumi-chan, you don't have to worry about it" interrupted her grandmother

"oba-chan, I know you feel guilty for breaking your engagement all those years ago, this is your chance, our chance to make it right again" Kuroko reply

"Look Tetsumi, I may feel guilty for not doing my duty but I don't regret falling in love with your grandfather and having your father, after all it gave me you" said her grandmother

"I know Oba-chan, but you also have to realize that I am not just a Kuroko, I am a Morinonozuka too and so it is also my duty to them too, Oba-chan I know that you want me to grow up and experience the world and naturally fall in love but you also raise me with honor, to always keep my promises and this" Kuroko said holding the letter " this is my promise, the promise our family had with them" finish Kuroko.

For a long while her grandmother looked at her trying to look for any hesitation in Kuroko eyes. She must have found none because she reply "Fine Tetsumi-chan, I would contact both the Haninozuka family as well as my nephew to prepare for the engagement and marriage contract to the Haninozuka heir" her grandmother said and again she looked at Kuroko for a few moments before she said " you know Tetsumi, you are already fifteen years old and it tradition to marry when younger partner turns sixteen in our family, you will be sixteen in four months, are you sure you want to go through this"

Kuroko looked at her determine "Oba-chan, I'm sure and you already told me how every daughter that married into the Haninozuka family always end up falling in love with each other and living happy life and even you yourself have told me that if you have never met my grandfather you could have fallen in love with your fiancé"

"oh god, what good thing could I have done to get a grandbaby like you" squeal her grandmother as she hugged Kuroko.

"Oba-chan! I can't breathe" grunted Kuroko

 **Author note:** so what do you think! This is the first story I have written. I know Kuroko came to out of character but then again in this story Kuroko is female and the interaction is between family members so they are always different when they are family.

Next: Tetsumi finally meets Honey-sempai and her cousin Mori.


	2. Chapter 2 Finally Meeting

**Disclaimer** : I do not own in any shape of form Kuroko no basket or Ouran High School Host Club

Fem Kuroko Tetsuya = Kuroko Tetsumi

Pairing: Kuroko Tetsumi X Haninozuka "Honey" Mitsukuni

Crossover: Kuroko no Basket x Ouran High School Host Club

Kiss it Better

Chapter 2

Tetsumi sat straight, with her beautiful green with Sakura flower kimono and her baby blue hair in a bun decorated with Sakura flowers. On her right side sat her grandmother in a beautiful blue kimono and on her left sat her grandmother's nephew, the head of the Morinozuka clan, who told her to call him uncle Akira.

They were waiting for the head of the Haninozuka and her future husband. From what she has been told is that her future husband name was Haninozuka Mitsukuni, he was eighteen years old, he will turn nineteen on February 29 a few weeks after their wedding and he is attending Tokyo University along with her cousin Takeshi.

The door slides open and in comes a tall blond man with dark blue eyes and a trim bear, Tetsumi immediately knew that this was Haninozuka Yorihisa her future father-in-law and the head of the Haninozuka.

Behind him stood a boy, around the same height as her, with honey blond hair and amber eyes. He has dress in a dark blue Kinomo and he was holding a pink bunny. Both Haninozuka-san and the boy sat down in front of them.

Tetsumi was confused, who was this kid and where was her fiancé? But she did notice that when enter the room he immediately looked at her which was very unusual for her.

"It has been a long time, has it not Kuroko-san, so where is your granddaughter, I thought she will come with you today" said Haninozuka-san to her grandmother

"I'm right here" said Tetsumi, scaring her future father in law

"where did you came from!" ask Haninozuka-san

"I've been here the whole time" said Tetsumi, already use to this sort of reaction

"No need to be so formal, Yorihisa-kun, call me Hana" interrupter her grandmother.

"shall we get started, Tetsumi why don't you and Mitsukuni go outside and know each other better, while we the adults sort throught the arrangement" uncle Akira said to Tetsumi

Tetsumi was surprise, this kid was her fiancé?

Both Tetsumi and Mitsikuni stood up and went outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Honey-senpai POV.)

Haninozuka Mitsukuni was not often surprise but he sure was surprise when his father told him that he was going to be engaged to Takeshi cousin, a cousin he has never seen or heard of. It seems that she was the granddaughter of the women who was engage to his grandfather but was broken off because she fell in love with someone else.

Before his father left he gave Honey a picture. This picture was of a fifteen-year-old Kuroko Tetsumi, she had long baby blue hair that reach low back, slightly wavy and a beautiful white sundress and it seem that the picture was taken in someone's back yard.

He could see that Tetsumi was smiling very slightly at the camera but still Honey was captivated by her. He could even say it was love at first sight.

When he finally meets her, he was convinced that they were meant for each other

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Tetsu-chan, I want you to meet Usagi-chan" Haninozuka said to Tetsumi

To humor him she says, "Nice to meet you Usagi-chan, you too Haninozuka-san"

"you can call me Honey, after all we are getting married very soon" Honey replied

Tetsumi eyes slightly widens, her face immediately goes red and her heart beats faster than it has ever done before. No one has ever been so forward with her before!

Honey giggle slightly "Don't worry Tetsu-chan, Honey is just a nickname, all my friends call me Honey, so what do you do in your spare time"

For a few second Tetsumi thought of basketball but that send a sharp pain into her heart, it was still painful to think about how friends became monsters and ruin basketball for her.

Honey saw that saw a small amount of pain in her eyes but he said nothing about it, after all he had all the time in the world with her to tell him what was wrong.

"well I like baking, especially cakes!" replied Tetsumi after she got her head out of the dark thoughts.

"Really!" Honey squeal childishly "I love eating cake, especially vanilla cake with strawberries and….." they spend the whole afternoon getting to know each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Tetsumi and her grandmother finally got home, they both sat at the table to discuss about the engagement.

"So, what do you think about the young Mitsukuni" ask her grandmother in a very sly tone.

Tetsumi rapidly got red in the face. She knew what her grandma was implying, after all her grandmother knew she had a thing for cute things and Honey is the very definition of cute.

"He was really great, I think, no I know I could be happy being marry to him, so grandma don't worry" Tetsumi said seriously

"Good, good, so let's now discuss about your wedding with Mitsukuni-kun" replied her grandmother.

Tetsumi immediately straighten the plans are finally are going to be place.

"we have decided that the wedding would be on February 1st, the day after your birthday, the wedding won't be to big just the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family and friend you and Mitsukuni want to invite" said her grandmother and then hesitantly ask Tetsumi "do you want to invite anyone to the wedding?"

For a few seconds Tetsumi remain quiet, then answer " No, I don't think so" after all the only friends she had turn their backs to her, no she can't even consider them friends anymore.

Author Notes: So this is my second chapter, what do you guys think? Do the characters seem okay? Please review, let me know what you think!

Next: The wedding and finally Tetsumi goes to Seirin high school.


End file.
